La Terapia
by La Maga
Summary: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Tres amigos y un enemigo. ¿Qué pasará cuando los pongamos juntos en terapia grupal? [es que así era más barato…] Oneshot


Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Tres amigos y un enemigo. ¿Qué pasará cuando los pongamos juntos en terapia grupal? (es que así era más barato…) One-shot

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes son míos, excepto los que no conocen, son mi creación así que si los quieren, pídanlos.

* * *

_Mayo 15, 16:00 hrs._

Era un día despejado, los dorados rayos del sol entraban a raudales por los ventanales del castillo. Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos. La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en los terrenos, aprovechando el día. A lo lejos se veía una puerta de oscura madera, que seguramente daba a otro de los tantos salones que poseía el lugar. La puerta estaba entornada. Parecía haber gente dentro, se sentían murmullos.

La habitación era amplia y cálida. Un aula repleta de bancos y coronada por un escritorio y un viejo pizarrón. En el centro de la misma, se encontraba un grupo de cinco personas sentadas en círculo. A su alrededor un montón de bancos se encontraban dispuestos uno sobre el otro.

La que hablaba era una mujer de aproximadamente 30 años. Llevaba el cabello rubio en un moño. En sus ojos una mirada analítica denotaba inteligencia. Una libreta descansaba en sus piernas. Se encontraba sentada frente a cuatro chicos de 16 años. El que estaba a su derecha era un chico alto, larguirucho, de ojos azules y cabellos de fuego. El chico se encontraba desparramado en la silla y con la mirada perdida. Una chica castaña situada a su derecha lo regañaba con la mirada, pero él parecía no darse cuenta. La castaña estaba prolijamente sentada, su vestimenta iba acorde con su postura. Todo en ella parecía decir "soy una chica aplicada", bueno…todo excepto su cabello que estaba muy enmarañado. A ella le seguía un chico de cabellos azabache, súper alborotados y anteojos redondos. Miraba hacia el suelo jugando nerviosamente con sus manos. Finalmente, a la izquierda de la mujer y más alejado del resto, se encontraba un chico rubio, pálido. Este miraba altivamente y con repugnancia al resto de los presentes.

—Bueno, chicos…ya que JK está por jubilarlos, decidió como premio por todas las satisfacciones que le han dado, ayudarlos a resolver algunos de sus problemitas…

—¿Ayudar, a quien hay que ayudar?...¡RESISTAN QUE YA VOOOYY!—El chico de pelo azabache pegó un salto de su silla emocionado. Sus ojos esmeralda iban de un lado a otro buscando el problema, pero la voz de la mujer atrajo su atención.

—Ejem, ejem… Señor Potter, creo que no entendió la idea. Nadie necesita de su ayuda, soy yo la que va a ayudarlos a ustedes. Esto es una terapia de grupo —explicó la mujer con tono impasible.

—¿Y eso para qué sirve? —inquirió el pelirrojo con curiosidad, irguiéndose en la silla.

—Es muy simple, nos reunimos y discutimos sobre nuestros problemas, para así, entre todos encontrarles una solución —respondió la castaña como quien le explica a un niño pequeño de donde vienen los bebés.

—¿Entonces yo por qué estoy aquí?... Porque, bueno, a Potter, Weasley y la sangre sucia puede llegar a servirles ¿Pero yo? —indagó el chico rubio mirando por primera vez a la terapeuta— ¡si yo no tengo ningún problema!... ¡Soy perfecto! —agregó abrazándose a si mismo.

—Complejo de superioridad seguido de egocentrismo crónico —susurró la mujer haciendo anotaciones ininteligibles en su libreta—. A ver señor Malfoy ¿se da cuenta que la perfección es una utopía? —agregó mirando al rubio.

—¡Entonces yo soy una utopía viviente! —contestó Draco volviendo a abrazarse.

—¡Aggg!. ¿Por qué piensas que el mundo gira a tu alrededor? —respondió esta vez la castaña—. Además, para que lo sepas, las utopías son irrealizables… por lo tanto jamás podrías ser una utopía viviente, porque, de ser así, no existirías… —razonó la chica, mirando al rubio con superioridad y poniendo cara de yo-lo-se-todo.

—Granger, cierra tu boca. Si yo digo que soy una utopía viviente ¡eso es lo que soy! —gritó Draco encolerizado—. Además, para que lo sepas, a nadie le importan tus eternas explicaciones. ¡No porque tengas complejo de enciclopedia tienes el derecho de aburrir hasta la muerte a cualquiera que se cruce en tu camino! —finalizó el chico. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Como que complejo de enciclopedia!...¡Esto es inadmisible! —la castaña se paró aireada—, y ustedes ¿no van a decir nada a mi favor? —agregó mirando a los otros dos chicos significativamente. Tanto el moreno como el pelirrojo, que a estas alturas estaban por el suelo, revolcándose de la risa, se callaron al instante.

_Es mi amiga, debo ayudarla, pero… ¿qué digo?_ —Pensaba Harry mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para el contraataque—. Ehmmm… ¡Malfoy, tú bien sabes que el aburrimiento no mata a nadie!…

—¡Gracias por la ayuda! —dijo Hermione entre dientes, fulminando a su amigo con la mirada. El chico al ver la furia en los ojos de su amiga se limitó a sonreír ampliamente y encogerse de hombros.

La terapeuta al ver el ambiente tan caldeado tomó el único camino de escape…

—¡Señor Weasley!. ¿por qué tan callado? Cuéntenos sus problemas…

—No le veo el objeto, señorita —respondió el pelirrojo con semblante triste— no tengo ningún problema que no haya tenido alguien antes que yo…

—Pero señor Weasley ¡no por eso sus problemas son menos importantes! —dijo la terapeuta bastante sorprendida. Estos chicos ya la comenzaban a exasperar.

—Señorita, como ve el problema de mi amigo Ron es bastante claro… —saltó la castaña abandonando su discusión con el rubio—. Complejo de inferioridad… —Pero alguien la interrumpió en su disertación.

—¡Ahí salió de nuevo el Pequeño Larousse Ilustrado!. ¿Qué es lo que no entendiste de 'a nadie le interesa lo que digas'? —atacó el rubio nuevamente.

—¡Ahhggg!... ¡Lo mato, yo lo mato! —gritaba la Gryffindor histérica intentando alcanzar el cuello del Slytherin.

—¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAA! —logró gritar este antes que una mata de pelo castaño saltara encima de él.

—¿Ayuda, alguien dijo ayuda?... ¡HARRY POTTER AL RESCATEEEE! —dijo el moreno levantando un brazo como si fuese a salir volando en ese mismo instante y comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor del grupo.

La terapeuta miraba la escena con los ojos como platos. Ahora entendía porque JK la había enviado allí ¡estos chicos estaban desquiciados!. ¡Y no era para menos! Jo le había explicado algo sobre la situación de sus personajes. ¿Cuáles habían sido las palabras que había usado?. ¡Ah! Sí, ya recordaba, había sido algo así...

Se habían reunido en su oficina. Hacía ya una semana que tenían agendada aquella reunión, JK la había llamado bastante preocupada…

—Bueno, explícame que es lo que sucede… —dijo bastante intrigada Helen (nuestra terapeuta).

—Tengo algunos problemas con mis personajes —le había dicho la escritora—, necesito que me ayudes.

—Te escucho…

—Verás, estamos preparando la última entrega de la historia pero los chicos están actuando un poco extraño… ¡Con decirte que el otro día Severus y la profesora Trelawney se amotinaron en la puerta de mi oficina con unas pancartas que decían "Nosotros también tenemos derecho a vernos bien"! Al parecer Severus quería una sesión de peluquería y Sybill que la dejara usar lentes de contacto…

—¡Pfffjajaja! —Helen no pudo contener una sonora carcajada cuando escuchó aquello—, ahh…perdón —agregó luego secándose la lagrimilla—¡es que jamás había escuchado algo como esto!

—¡Uyy!... ¡y esto no es nada, creo que ahora querían formar un sindicato! Se quejan ¡dicen que los maltrato!— decía la escritora contrariada—. Por eso necesitan que les des por lo menos una sesión de terapia. Es que la verdad, yo ya los creé con algunos traumas, pero me parece que con esto de los fics se les han acrecentado… ¡Y es que hay que ver las cosas que se le ocurren a la gente! Relaciones incestuosas entre Lucius y Draco; relaciones prohibidas, como cuando juntan a Severus y Hermione. Es que después de tantas idas y venidas me preocupa que se olviden la trama original…

De eso hacía ya un par de días. Jamás hubiese imaginado aquella situación. ¡Aquello parecía una batalla campal! Estaba pensando que hacer, cuando miró hacia su derecha. Ron Weasley seguía allí sentado, ajeno a lo que pasaba alrededor.

—¿Señor Weasley?...¿Que le sucede?

—¡Ja!.¡hasta qué alguien me nota!.¡Es que no sabe lo difícil que es conseguir un poco de atención cuando vienes de una familia con tantos hermanos! Que si Bill porque se hace el rebelde, que si Charlie porque es buen jugador de quidditch, Percy el mejor estudiante —decia Ron mientras con los dedos iba enumerando—, los gemelos, por revoltosos ¡y Ginny la única mujer de la familia!. ¡Y encima cuando llego a Hogwarts me consigo de amigos, al niño-que-vivió y a una sabelotodo!. ¡Cómo para no sentirse frustrado!

—Lo entiendo señor Weasley, pero debe comprender…todos somos especiales, ya encontrará un campo en el que destaque.

—¡Y una mierda! Las mismas chorradas todo el tiempo ¡dejen de decir que me entienden!.¡Nadie me entiende! —gritó el pelirrojo parándose de la silla.

—Tranquilícese señor Weasley, está bien puede que no lo entienda…¡pero por lo menos déjeme intentarlo! —alegó Helen. Si, definitivamente se le estaba terminando la paciencia.

—¿Y para qué?.¡total, no me va a entender! —respondió Ron cruzándose de brazos, como cuando a un niño pequeño no le compras un caramelo (entienden ¿no?). Luego de esta demostración de "madurez", y habiéndose sentado de nuevo, el pelirrojo se puso a susurrar—. Nadie me entiende…nunca voy a ser bueno en nada…todos son mejores que yo… ¡buaaaaaaaaaaa! —Y así, con sus ojos desbordados por las lagrimas, abandonó la habitación.

¡_Genial, y ahora este se fue!... ¿Quién me mandó a meterme acá? _—Pensaba Helen, viéndose obligada a derivar su atención hacia los otros tres chicos.

¡Aquello era una debacle! El rubio y la castaña habían comenzado una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, arrastrando en el camino al moreno. Éste al no saber a quien ayudar, y después de recibir varios golpes de los otros dos, había decidido no quedarse atrás y empezó a propinar puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra. Ya ninguno de los tres sabía contra quien estaba pelando.

Lo que Helen tenía enfrente parecía un nudo humano, de repente se distinguía un brazo o una cabeza intentando escapar del combate, pero era rápidamente reabsorbida, perdiéndose en la nube de polvo que se había levantado por la trifulca. La mujer no sabía que hacer, en toda su carrera como terapeuta jamás le había pasado algo así. Su cuerpo estaba petrificado y su quijada desencajada por el desconcierto. Fue por eso que cuando vio a esa masa de brazos y piernas acercarse a donde se encontraba, no pudo reaccionar como le hubiese gustado y…

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!

_Una semana después._

—¿Yyy?...¿cómo les fue a mis chicos en la terapia? —preguntó la escritora sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía enfrente.

—¡TUS CHICOS ESTÁN DESQUICIADOS!...¡MIRA CÓMO ME DEJARON!. ¡CUÁNDO EL MEDICO ME VIÓ CREYÓ QUE ME HABÍA PASADO UNA MANADA DE RINOCERONTES POR ENCIMA!...

—No puede ser para tan… ¡Ahh! —respondió la escritora mirando por primera vez a la terapeuta.

—¿Sabes contar? —indagó Helen con un brillo furioso en los ojos.

—¡Por supuesto!… —contestó la escritora sin comprender.

—Pues entonces la próxima vez que necesites a alguien para que le de terapia a tus pequeños trastornados… ¡NO CUENTES CONMIGO!

Y así, sin más, la rubia mujer abandonó la oficina, dando un portazo, y dejando a nuestra querida escritora totalmente anonadada.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este delirio salido de mi cabecita trastornada…

¡Besotes!

—**(•·÷£å Māġå÷·•)—**


End file.
